Why me
by Lillian817
Summary: As they enter their seventh year of school will Lily still be able to deny James even with him as head boy? Sorry I suck a summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me**

 **Lily hates James James loves Lily how can he manage to win Lilies affection if she believes him to be an arrogant toad?**

James pov

"I'm sick of this." James sighed. "I wish she could just understand she's not the same as the others!"

He paced back and forth in the marauders train compartment . He had been chasing Lily Evans since third year but to no avail.

James had just come back from the prefects meeting. This year he had been appointed Head boy much to the surprise and anger of the new Head girl Lily Evans.

As soon as the meeting was over Lily had rushed to get out of the train car but not before James could grab her arm and ask her, "Go out with me?" "Not a chance." She had replied icily, leaving James heartbroken again.

Why me he thought to himself over and over.

"Well mate," Sirius said snapping him out of his daze, "maybe it's time you try a new strategy." "I've used every strategy I can think of of!" James said feeling downtrodden.

"Well maybe if you cleaned up your act a bit or just stopped asking her out all together..." Remus Lupin replied not looking up from his book. James sighed, "I suppose your right after all we can't have the Head girl hating the Head boy can we." "No we can't" Peter replied through a mouthful of chocolate.

James sighed again thinking of his new resolve.

I just have to survive without asking her out being flirty or snoging the senses out of her. This is going to be hard!

 **Sorry for the short chapter they will be longer read and review plz I could use ideas for this new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's pov

He did it again! Why me? What was Dumbledore thinking?

These were the thoughts going through my head as I ran back to my train compartment. You guessed it James Potter had just asked me out again.

I was sick and tired of telling him no! Why on earth would Dumbledore make Potter Head boy? He wasn't even a prefect!

At that moment I arrived in my train compartment where Marlene and Alice were talking. "Did he-" Alice started. "Yes" I cut her off. "I'm sorry sweetie!" Marlene comforted me while handing Alice several sickles.

"I'm sick of Potter asking me out all of the time why can't he understand I don't want to date an arrogant toad like him!"

"Maybe you should just give him a shot." Alice mumbled to herself.

"Have you gone mad!" I exclaim, "this is Potter we're talking about he's worse than an annoying first year!"

"Sorry" she amends, "but honestly I'm just sick of seeing you miserable."

Marlene cuts in by saying. "We need to change into our robes we should be arriving soon."

After we've changed into our robes ,and I pin the Head girl badge on my chest, the train stops at Hogsmede station. We bored one of the carriages on its way to Hogwarts. This year I get a nice surprise for once in four years Potter hasn't asked to ride with us.

"Maybe he's decided to leave you alone." Marlene says.

"No I'll bet he's just waiting for us to get to the Heads common room to try something else." I reply.

I'm on guard all night waiting for the slightest movement from Potter. The only thing he said to me all dinner was to remind me that we had our meeting with Dumbledore after dinner.

After Dinner is over we make sure the prefects have taken care of the students and head up to the headmasters office.

As we arrive at the statue James looks at me. "Uh.. do you remember the password?" I roll my eyes, of course I remember the password leave it to a prat like James to forget the first day.

"Jelly slug" I say. The statue leaps to the side showing us the staircase. "Ladies first" I smugly tell James. He just rolls his eyes and marches up the stairs.

Our meeting with Dumbledore went well. As we walk back to the heads common room in silence, I pray that Potter doesn't ruin the moment with some flirtatious banter. Strangely he says nothing.

Im just heading up the head girl staircase when i hear the first words from him since outside Dumbledores office. "Night Evans" I turn around "Night Potter" I reply icily heading up the stairs.

I was confused why wasn't James flirting with me like normal? Not that I wanted him too of course but it was just weird. Im thinking these things as I fall asleep.

Maybe over the summer he matured as much as he worked out… WOAH where did that thought come from?

I try to push the thought of James' Quidditch toned muscles out of my mind and chant in my head, Potters a prat not attractive, Potters a prat not attractive, hopefully these thoughts will be gone in the morning.

 **Thanks for reading my fic hope you like it! Review plz! I need new ideas for this fic!**


End file.
